Paradis de Poussière
by RosenCherry
Summary: OS - AU. Tu aimes les histoires, Emily ? Oh oui, elle adore ça. Elle acquiesce doucement. Elle le regarde encore. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans ses yeux émeraude. Ils sont si grands, si clairs, si… vides. Des yeux de poupée.


_**À propos de cet OS :**_

_Comme pour Minuit, un texte que j'ai écrit quand j'étais encore au collège. J'avais le temps, à l'époque, tiens ! —_—" Parfois ça me manque… _

_Nan, je déconne. Vous voulez rire ? Le collège, c'est l'enfer ! XD_

_Sinon, rien de plus à dire, vu que je n'ai plus en mémoire tout ce qui me trottait dans la tête à l'époque. Je continue de le trouver bien après deux ans, c'est donc qu'il doit valoir quelque chose – à vous de me le dire. C'est sombre, c'est tragique, mais on aime tous se torturer, so enjoy ! ;-)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Paradis de poussière**

La voix de sa mère tire Emily de sa rêverie et elle secoue la tête comme pour mieux se réveiller, faisant virevolter ses bouclettes de petite fille. Elle lisse les plis de sa jupe et s'empresse d'aller rejoindre maman qui l'attend au bout de la rue, la main tendue. Elle la prend et sautille joyeusement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Emily a cinq ans. Les gens disent que c'est un âge où les enfants deviennent capricieux. Emily ne comprend pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire, mais elle voudrait grandir encore pour qu'on ne puisse plus en parler, parce que ça énerve maman. Emily n'est pas une enfant capricieuse ; seulement un peu rêveuse. Ce qu'elle aime par-dessus tout, c'est rester devant la fenêtre de la cuisine de l'appartement, qui donne sur la rue, et regarder les gens en bas de l'immeuble. D'ici, ils ont l'air tout petit, comme elle. Et ça la rassure. Et puis, personne ne peut la voir, elle se cache derrière les rideaux, parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on la voit espionner.

Mais maman n'aime pas la voir observer les passants à longueur de journée, elle dit que ce n'est pas bien pour une petite fille de son âge. Emily ne comprend pas ça non plus, mais elle ne veut pas énerver maman, non, surtout pas. Alors elle dit oui. Elle dit oui aux poupées, oui aux peluches, oui aux puzzles, mais elle ne joue pas. Elle regarde. Simplement, elle regarde.

Emily n'aime pas les poupées. Avec leurs grands yeux vides, elles ont l'air mortes, et ça lui fait peur. Mais elle ne le dit pas. Elle ne le dira jamais.

Aujourd'hui est une belle journée chaude et ensoleillée, un jour d'été comme les autres dans la vie d'une fillette comme Emily. Maman a décidé d'en profiter pour aller se promener dans le parc. Parfois, elle en a assez de voir Emily seule dans sa chambre ; alors elle l'emmène dehors et Emily observe les gens autour d'elles. Ils ont toujours l'air fatigué et soucieux. Maman dit que c'est à cause des fuites de gaz. C'est quoi, ça, les fuites de gaz, maman ? demande Emily. Rien, ma chérie. Tu es trop petite. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande. Emily hoche la tête. Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle ne comprend pas chez les adultes, de toute façon.

Un appel de maman. Elle lit un magazine, assise sur un banc. Emily se lève pour la rejoindre.

Maman veut aller acheter des cigarettes. C'est juste à côté, ce n'est pas la première fois. Elle va aussi en profiter pour chercher de quoi goûter. Un pain au chocolat, comme d'habitude, c'est bien ça ? Oui, bien sûr que c'est ça. Mais Emily ne doit pas bouger, c'est bien compris ? Emily sourit, dévoile ses petites dents blanches, toutes de travers, et acquiesce. Oui, elle a compris. Maman se penche doucement sur elle, dépose un doux baiser dans sa chevelure rousse, un autre sur son front ; et puis, elle s'en va et la laisse.

Alors Emily s'en va un peu plus loin elle aussi, et s'assoit dans le sable. Elle y met les mains et commence à dessiner des fleurs, des arbres, des libellules. Son doigt zigzague dans la terre, traçant les courbes de vertes collines. Les sommets se font plus pointus ; les collines deviennent montagnes, derrière lesquelles se cache un soleil qu'on devine nimbé d'une lumière rouge et ardente. Des oiseaux fleurissent au bout de ses doigts.

Le ciel, maintenant. Emily hésite un instant à ajouter quelques nuages, mais y renonce finalement. Les nuages, elle pense, c'est gris, c'est froid, c'est triste. Les nuages sont comme ces ombres qu'elle voit passer dans les yeux des gens qu'elle croise dans la rue. Tous des adultes. Les nuages, c'est gris comme les soucis. Et elle ne veut pas de soucis dans son paradis de poussière.

Enfin, Emily se redresse et contemple son chef-d'œuvre. C'est vraiment réussi, elle est fière d'elle. Timidement, elle regarde autour d'elle, vérifie que personne ne la regarde, puis écrit son prénom en bas du dessin, juste à l'endroit où elle a posé le pied. Le « E » d'abord, en très grand comme elle a vu dans les livres de maman, un peu tordu aussi, et puis le reste, en plus petit. Elle rit doucement, amusée de sa propre audace : elle trouve ça très prétentieux de signer ses œuvres à son âge, mais elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

Soudain, une voix dans son dos. Un mot. Son nom. Emily.

Quelqu'un qui lit son nom.

Ce n'est pas la voix de maman. Surprise, la fillette sursaute et se retourne. Les yeux qui la regardent ne sont pas ceux de maman non plus. Les siens sont gris et très petits, un peu plissés, un peu passé, comme les nuages, comme les soucis. Alors que ceux-là sont immenses et verts comme le lac là où elle est allée en vacances, une fois. Emily a envie de nager dedans. Et puis, maman ne se coifferait jamais comme ça, et elle ne porterait pas ces vêtements.

Et ces yeux, ils appartiennent à un homme, et sa mère est une dame.

Le garçon s'agenouille. Emily, il répète. C'est un joli prénom. Le sien ? Emily rougit. Il parle avec une voix douce, grave, fatiguée. Un peu triste aussi. Emily est ravie de son compliment, mais en même temps, elle a honte qu'il l'aie vue signer. Merci ? Pardon ? Elle se tait.

En tous cas, poursuit le jeune homme, elle est sacrement douée ! Emily a l'impression que ses joues vont prendre feu. Merci, mais j'ai seulement cinq ans. Voilà. Elle a trouvé sa réponse. Vite, elle change de sujet ! Et lui, c'est qui ?

Le garçon sourit. Son nom ? Il en a plein. Ils sont tous stupides. Stupides ? répète Emily. Mais il doit bien en aimer un plus que les autres, non ? Le garçon sourit encore. Harry. Harry comment ? Oh, Harry, juste Harry.

Emily hoche la tête à nouveau, l'air entendu. Alors elle ne s'est pas trompée : ce n'est pas un adulte. Parce que les adultes ont deux noms. Quand elle était encore plus petite, elle croyait qu'ils trouvaient des lettres, les chassaient, les collectionnaient et inventaient ensuite un deuxième nom avec elles. Elle trouvait ça triste pour les lettres : pourquoi on devrait les chasser ? On avait pas besoin d'un deuxième nom. On pouvait vivre sans. Laisser vivre les lettres.

Mais Emily a grandi. Elle sait maintenant que les lettres ne se chassent pas, ne se trouvent ni ne se collectionnent. Les lettres s'écrivent.

Et Harry, comment ça s'écrit ? Le garçon se penche et, du bout des doigts, il trace une lettre, puis une autre. Emily regarde, reconnaît les signes. Penchée sur le sable, concentrée, elle ne voit la tendresse qui illumine le visage pâle de Harry, comme il contemple cette cascade de boucles écarlate, ni son sourire alors qu'il la voit souffler dessus pour les écarter, avec une petite moue agacée. Enfin elle se redresse.

Emily a un immense sourire. Maintenant qu'il a signé, dit-elle, c'est au tour de Harry de dessiner quelque chose. Mais attention, hein, pas de gribouillis ! Promis ? Promis.

Alors, Harry sort une longue et fine tige de bois de sa manche. Emily ouvre de grands yeux mais elle ne dit rien, elle le regarde simplement agiter la tige au-dessus du sable, qui soudain se couvre de symboles et de personnages qui s'agitent dans un joyeux bazar, sous les yeux éberlués de la petite fille.

Un murmure de Harry. Tu aimes les histoires, Emily ? Oh oui, elle adore ça. Elle acquiesce doucement. Elle le regarde encore. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans ses yeux émeraude. Ils sont si grands, si clairs, si… vides.

Des yeux de poupée.

Est-ce qu'elle veut entendre l'histoire de Harry ? Le veut-elle ?

Emily hésite. Une histoire, oui, mais ces yeux… ces grands yeux vides qui la fixent. Une histoire ? Une histoire vraie ? Harry sourit. Peut-être. Alors, elle veut l'entendre ?

C'est oui.

Le morceau de bois semble moins agité à présent. Sur le sol, l'image d'une famille composée d'un homme, d'une femme et d'un nourrisson apparaît tandis que s'élève au-dessus de leur tête la voix grave et triste du garçon. Tout commence quand meurt le septième mois, dit-il. Emily est captivée. C'est comme s'ils étaient seuls, seuls au monde.

Harry montre le bébé qui s'agite dans les bras de sa mère. Tout est bien. Il y a des oiseaux, il y a des fleurs, il y a des arbres, et des étoiles, plein d'étoiles… Et puis, un jour, tout s'arrête. Tout devient noir, tout devient froid, tout devient vert… à cause de_ Lui_.

Fascinée, Emily n'arrive pas à détacher les yeux du sable. Son magnifique paysage a disparu, remplacé par des éclairs. Les deux parents ont disparu et une haute silhouette se dresse devant l'enfant abandonné.

_Lui,_ répète Harry. _Lui_, c'est le mal, c'est l'horreur, c'est la mort. _Lui_, _Il_ se prenait pour un roi, et ce jour là… ce jour là…

Le mal, répète Emily. C'est quoi, ça, le mal ? Harry est désemparé. Il cherche ses mots, ça se voit. Le mal, c'est… c'est tout ce qui n'est pas bon. Parce qu'il y a le Mal, et il y a le Bien. Mais, demande encore Emily, comment sait-on ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal ? On le sait. C'est tout. Harry détourne la tête, et elle n'insiste pas.

Et l'histoire continue. Ce jour-là… Hypnotisée, Emily observe le vent balayer de son souffle glacé la silhouette : le crissement des grains de sable agressent ses oreilles et résonnent en elle comme un hurlement de douleur. À nouveau, Harry pointe le bébé du doigt. Cette petite chose, cet être insignifiant. Tout est sa faute, il dit. Tout est toujours de sa faute. Elle est d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? Elle le croit ? Il faut qu'elle le croit. C'est de sa faute. C'est toujours de sa faute.

Emily ne comprend pas. Il lui demande juste d'être d'accord avec lui, de dire qu'elle croit ce qu'il dit ; mais ses yeux, ces grands yeux morts de poupée, ses yeux la supplient de ne pas le faire. Elle ne dit rien, pétrifiée.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry semble prendre conscience de ce qu'il dit et retrouver ses esprits. Il poursuit son histoire.

Il grandit. Le bébé. Il devient grand. Cinq, dix-huit, cent ans… Quelle différence ? Non, il n'est pas grand, il est petit, maigrichon, même. On se moque de lui. On le rejette. On le déteste. Et puis, il y a _ça._

La longue tige de bois s'est mise à dessiner les contours d'une haute maison. Non, pas une maison, pense Emily, soudain. Elle se penche pour mieux voir. Un château. Dessiné comme ça, on dirait un château de sable comme ceux que font les gosses à la plage. Ça ne ressemble pas à un dessin de grand, c'est trop simple, trop enfantin. D'ailleurs, le petit garçon qu'est devenu le bébé et qui s'avance maintenant vers le château n'a rien d'humain. C'est juste un bonhomme en fil de fer. Même Emily dessine mieux. Mais elle dessine très bien, c'est Harry qui l'a dit, non ? C'est Harry qui l'a dit, juste Harry…

Et pourtant, ce dessin, il est vivant. Il bouge. Comment un dessin peut-il bouger ? Ce n'est quand même pas le vent, n'est-ce pas ? Le vent ne dessine pas, il détruit. Le vent, c'est la mort, pas la vie.

Le château s'appelle Poudlard, explique Harry. C'est drôle. Emily a l'impression qu'elle a déjà entendu ce nom. Dans les rues, dans les boutiques, dans les parcs… Un nom échangé, un nom murmuré, un nom oublié… Harry est tout excité, comme un enfant qui reçoit son cadeau de Noël. C'est si beau, il dit. J'espère qu'un jour, t'iras là-bas. T'es encore jeune, va. C'est très possible, c'est même sûr, tu vas y aller.

Emily est vraiment surprise. D'habitude, les gens disent qu'elle est petite. Pas jeune. Et puis, Harry aussi est jeune… non ? En fait, il a l'air jeune, mais ses yeux sont vieux. C'est pour ça qu'on les regarde tout de suite : ils ont rien à faire sur ce visage, c'est sûr.

Emily remarque alors autre chose : il a un éclair sur le front. Une cicatrice, pense-t-elle sagement. Elle se demande vraiment comment il s'y est pris pour avoir un truc pareil sur le visage ! Comment c'est arrivé ? C'est rien, répond Harry, durement. C'est un souvenir de _Lui_, rien d'autre.

_Lui_. Si elle ne sait pas ce qu'est le Mal, Emily peut le lire sur le visage de Harry quand il en parle. Dégoût, colère, hargne, rage, chagrin, haine… _Lui, _il revient toujours, dit le garçon. On peut le battre, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, cent fois, peu importe, _Il_ revient, toujours _Il_ revient. Et _Il _tue…

Non. Non elle est trop jeune. Il doit pas lui parler de choses comme ça. C'est interdit. Il a pas le droit. Semblant lutter contre quelque chose d'invisible, Harry attrape Emily par les épaules en la secouant un peu. Il les lui a tous pris, est-ce qu'elle comprend ça ? Sa voix tremble. Presque autant qu'Emily.

C'est ma faute, Emily, c'est ma faute !

Ils étaient tous avec lui, est-ce qu'elle comprend ça ? _Il_ les a pris à cause de lui ! Sa faute pour ses parents, sa faute pour Sirius, sa faute pour Ron et Hermione, et pour Ginny aussi, c'est entièrement sa faute ! Sa faute pour eux tous, sa faute s'il a échoué pendant si longtemps, trop longtemps, et maintenant qu'_Il_ est parti, c'est trop tard, parce qu'_Il_ les a emmenés avec _Lui…_

Emily ne voit plus rien à présent : Harry la ballotte dans tous les sens. Elle a tellement mal, on dirait que sa tête va se détacher du reste de son corps, comme celle d'une poupée. Cette idée lui donne envie de vomir. Et ses oreilles qui sifflent, les cris de Harry, et peut-être aussi, quelque chose comme de l'eau sur ses joues… L'eau salée de ses larmes… ou bien celles du garçon ? Elle ne sait pas, elle ne sait plus. Elle veut juste que ça s'arrête… que ça s'arrête…

_EMILY !_

Maman est revenue.

Brusquement, les mains de Harry la lâchent. Elle roule dans la terre, efface sur son passage le paradis de poussière. Le morceau de bois s'immobilise et elle sent plus qu'elle ne voit que Harry l'attrape. La voix de maman hurle à ses oreilles.

Emily se redresse et voit Harry reculer devant maman. Maman tremble si fort. Elle crie, elle gesticule dans tous les sens, et Harry ne bouge pas. On dirait une statue.

Et puis…

Maman qui s'avance pour frapper Harry. Harry qui recule. Harry qui court. Harry qui traverse la rue, sans regarder, d'abord à droite et puis à gauche.

La voiture. Un bruit horrible. Des cris, des jurons, et puis, plus rien. Le silence.

Dans le noir qui se referme peu à peu sur elle, Emily se met debout sur ses petites jambes, et elle court vers la silhouette sombre étendue sur la route. Tout ce rouge… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Rien ma chérie, rien…

Harry et ses grands yeux vides.

Faiblement, Harry tend le morceau de bois à la petite fille. Emily, il répète, Emily. Veut-elle bien garder ça pour lui ? Il ne veut pas qu'on la lui prenne. Il veut que ce soit elle qui la garde, parce qu'il n'a confiance qu'en ses rêves de petite fille. Alors, elle veut ? Oui, elle veut. Emily prend doucement la baguette. Harry murmure encore des mots. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle, elle ne comprend plus ce qu'il veut dire.

Emily se penche un peu pour comprendre les mots. Il dit… il dit qu'il veut qu'elle se serve du bois pour dessiner des fleurs, des oiseaux, des arbres, mais jamais de nuages, non, jamais de nuages. Emily promet.

Alors, les yeux du garçon se ferment. Se ferment et ne s'ouvrent plus.

Tout ça a été très rapide. Maintenant les gens courent, ils écartent Emily. Maman la tire en arrière, loin. Ça crie, là, et là aussi, et soudain Harry a disparu, emporté par une marée de noir, de rouge, et un éclair jaune aussi qui tourbillonne au-dessus des têtes, là-haut. Et là, dans le vent, il y a cette sirène qui hurle à la mort, comme ces milliers de cœurs qui souffrent ; comme si tous les hommes s'étaient mis à crier en même temps, pour les leurs, pour Harry, pour les enfants et leurs mères qui ont peur, pour tous ceux-là, pour tous les autres.

Le silence encore.

Emily tient le bâton serré contre son cœur. Elle respire lentement, profondément. Elle a caché le morceau de bois sous son manteau pour que maman ne puisse pas lui prendre. Elle sait qu'elle voudra le faire. Elle ne la laissera pas. Elle prend la main de maman, et toutes deux s'éloignent, loin de Harry, loin des nuages, loin des soucis, loin du vent qui soulève la poussière, loin des grains de sable qui tourbillonnent et qui volent… volent… volent…

* * *

_Voilààà ! =D Alors, verdict ? Ça craint un peu quand même, hein. Je veux dire, le truc de tout le monde meurt, y'a des fuites de gaz partout, c'est la crise, bla bla. J'écrivais des trucs vraiment sinistres ! XD Mais bon, on s'en fout ! ^^ Merci d'avoir lu. ;-)_


End file.
